As is known, a sheet-like component for shoes, such as for example a sole, an insole, an insert and so forth, in two colors, is currently provided by using methods for manually assembling pre-molded inserts or injection-molding techniques or compression techniques and the like, which suffer severe limitations with respect to the complexity of the article that can be provided.
As is intuitive, it is in fact currently impossible to achieve high densities of elastomeric domains per unit surface, even domains that are completely separate from each other, since it would be necessary, if the inserts were applied manually, to apply an extremely large number of inserts, and this makes it inapplicable from an industrial standpoint. If one wishes to provide perforated regions, moreover, there would be very substantial problems in achieving uniform distribution of the material, if perforated regions with high density are to be obtained.
Another problem further consists in that in known two-color or multiple-color products, in order to have clear perimetric separation lines between one color and the other it is necessary to use molds that have containment borders along the entire perimetric color separation profile. These containment borders are indispensable in order to control the separation between one color and the other. These separation borders require each region or island of a certain color to be surrounded by a color dam in bas-relief, which acts as a separation element with respect to the base region affected by the other color.